


Wild Oats

by Charity_Angel



Series: Avengers: Secrets Abound [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: In which Tony discovers something





	Wild Oats

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of linked to "Scientific Curiosity" but can be read stand-alone

Peter had been using the scanners to digitise some old photos when Tony wandered in, nonchalantly glanced up at the screen and did a double take so violent he was lucky the kid hadn't seen it.

He could admit that most of the women whose company he had enjoyed in his playboy days had blurred together in his memory, but Mary Romero had brains as well as beauty. Shit, when had he known her? A few years before Afghanistan. It had been around Christmas... 2000?

No. Nononono...

He could test the kid's DNA.

_Shitfuckbollockscrap..._

Pepper was going to kill him.


End file.
